villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ms. Doombringer
Ms. Doombringer is a substitute teacher and a minor antagonist in the cartoon series The Fairly Oddparents. Ms. Doombringer acted as a substitute teacher in many schools, posing as "Ms. Sunshine", a very nice teacher who rewarded her students for even the most trivial tasks. Her true plan was fooling any children with fairy godparents to wish that she was their permanent teacher. Once she would become the permanent teacher, she would scan her students for any signs of fairies, and once she has captured the fairy, she pulls off its wings and crown and mounts it in her personal collection. Unlike Mr. Crocker, she is far more competent at hunting fairies, making her even more dangerous to Timmy Turner than his usual nemesis. She even wrote her own book on how to hunt fairies. She was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. Biography After Crocker broke his bones when he fell into a well that was just dug up, Doombringer (as Miss Sunshine) became his substitute. Timmy later wished Sunshine became his permanent teacher. The wish came true and Doombringer revealed her true colors. She tries capture by appealing to kids as a good teacher. Miss Doombringer found Timmy had fairies and tried to catch him. But, Crocker helped Timmy and Doombringer got ran over by a bus, vowing to return. Appearance When Ms. Doombringer first appears as Ms. Sunshine, she is dressed like a kind, old western school teacher with bright white and pink clothes and flowers in her hat. She had orange hair and teal green eyes. After she detects magic from Timmy's fairies, she transforms into Ms. Doombringer, her own "professional" persona, and has white hair, orange eyes, and wears a black costume along with a purple headband, both adorned with skulls and she also wears what appears to be "The Punisher" skull logo on her shirt. Gallery Ms. Mary Alice Sunshine.jpg Miss Sunshine.jpg Ms. Sunshine.jpg Mary Alice Sunshine.jpg Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Miss Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Ms. Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Face of Ms. Doombringer.jpg|A close-up view on Ms. Doombringer. Trivia *She was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who was best known for playing the voice of Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob SquarePants and Cindy Vortex (who appeared in the special immediately after Ms. Doombringer's debut episode, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and its sequels) on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *According to a book she flashed during one scene, her full name is "Mary Alice Doombringer". *The star on her face seems to change positions depending on which way her head is facing. Sometimes it is on her left cheek before switching to the right when she turns her head. *She is similar to Mr. Crocker with the exception of more weapons and more "insanity". *Ms. Doombringer is officially the last villain within the original series, with the exception of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and its sequels. *Her skull shirt bears similarities to the Punisher except that she is villain and female while the Punisher is an anti-hero and male. Navigation Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer